


Lullabies

by MrsLionheart



Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, they have a babygirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Lance was leaning back in his chair, an endearing smile on his lips. His gaze was trained on the frail little bundle of joy, laying in his arms and reaching up for his face with small and chubby arms. A soft “Bah!” escaped her lips and Lance cooed at her so sweetly. Keith just stood there, watching them in awe, chest brimming with love.A delicate hand grabbed at his husbands nose and it made him giggle. Isabel squealed at the sound of it and it was like music for Keith’s ears.





	Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's what comes by, when your best friend sends you a picture of her husband, sitting in a chair on the terrace and holding their cat in his arms, both fast asleep. And because she's pregnant atm, this idea just popped up in my head.
> 
> Anyway, I do have a weak heart for Lance and Keith as dads, so this was really a pleasure to write.
> 
> Enjoy this little thing, full of Fluff! <3

Keith had a plate in his hands, scrubbing it gently with a sponge to remove the last remains of food. They had dinner outside this evening, enjoying the warm rays of sun.

Tonight was his turn to do the dishes.

He looked outside the window, gazing in wonder at the telltale of a beautiful sunset, as the colors on the horizon slowly changed. A content smile spread on his lips and he turned his head back down to finish the last plate and finally clean the sink.

 

He was on his way back to the terrace, a glass of water in his hand. He took a step out of the door, looking out on where Lance was sitting on a chair. He froze mid step, taken aback by the scene.

Lance was leaning back in his chair, an endearing smile on his lips. His gaze was trained on the frail little bundle of joy, laying in his arms and reaching up for his face with small and chubby arms. A soft “Bah!” escaped her lips and Lance cooed at her so sweetly. Keith just stood there, watching them in awe, chest brimming with love.

A delicate hand grabbed at his husbands nose and it made him giggle. Isabel squealed at the sound of it and it was like music for Keith’s ears.

He walked over to the table, putting the glass on it and sitting down on the chair next to them. He leaned over to give his daughter a featherlight peck on her forehead. As he looked up, Lance was already looking at him, breathtaking smile on his lips and eyes shining like gemstones, full of love and pride.

“She’s an angel. So delicate and small and beautiful! I still can’t believe she’s our daughter.”, he whispered.

Isabel kicked her legs and made a few sounds. 

“Gah! Buah!”

They both turned their gazes down just in time, as she gave them a big toothless smile, her eyes crinkling with it. Both their faces lit up and they were all smiling. She reached out, patting her small hand on Keith’s face. He gently took it in his own, much bigger hand and pressed a delicate kiss to her palm, making her squeal again.

“Yeah, she’s the most beautiful girl in the world. Our girl.”, Keith said, softly stroking her chubby cheek. She yawned and Lance cooed again.

“Ok, it’s time to sleep, mi flor.”, he said then.

Keith watched him rocking her gently in his arms, a fond smile on his lips, as he started to sing in a soft voice to her.

 

_ “Arrurú mi niño, arrurú mi amor, arrurú pedazo de mi corazón. Este niño lindo que nació de día, quiere que lo lleven a la dulcería.” _

 

Keith watched in awe, how the tender little girl in his arms gave Lance a breathtaking smile without making a sound.

 

_ “Arrurú mi niño, aruru mi amor, arrurú pedazo de mi corazón. Este niño lindo que nació de noche, quiere que lo lleven a pasear en coche.” _

 

Her eyelids slowly drooped and Lance’s voice got softer and softer until only a quiet whisper, as she finally closed her eyes.

 

_ “Arrurú mi niño aruru mi amor, arrurú pedazo de mi corazón.” _

 

Words couldn’t describe, how much joy, how much love he felt in this very moment. Sitting next to his beloved husband, who was holding their daughter close to his heart, fast asleep in his arms, looking at her with a fond gaze.

Relishing in the sight of the most valuable treasures in his life, Keith thought to himself, that he got everything he wanted, even more than he could’ve ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave a kudos and a comment, if you enjoyed it! Thank you all!! <3<3<3


End file.
